


New chance

by Maryrowland



Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Matt Murdock, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Good Peter, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Tony, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryrowland/pseuds/Maryrowland
Summary: Toni would have liked to be able to say that she was managing the situation, that her anxiety attacks did not prevent her from being in top form for the fights to come.She also wanted to say that she regretted having embarked on this ridiculously dangerous and ridiculous story, and now being forced to travel the country to stay alive, with the only help of a blind lawyer, a child of barely 16 years old, a former work rival and an unstable super soldier.And then she met the soldier's gaze in question, plunged into those endless blue eyes, and knew it was wrong, that for nothing in the world she would have exchanged her place. And for her fits, well, maybe these people would succeed where the avengers had failed, maybe they would allow her to get better...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy to purpose you this beginning of story!  
> I also specify that English is not my native language, so I apologize for the errors :/

She said she was going to have a drink. Not that she would drink only one. The nuance was there, subtle and dangerous, like her. Although '' subtle '' was perhaps not the adjective that would best qualify her ... Pretentious glued better, or proud, to the choice. Arrogante was going too, just as desperate. Because that, yes she was. Antonia Stark, billionaire philanthropist genius and free as air, was absolutely, resolutely, undeniably desperate.

Reason why she was there, sitting in this shabby bar at the end of the city (slump probably would be better) with the firm intention to get drunk as ever to obliterate the time of an evening all the weight that rested on his shoulders. Hood folded over her head, dressed in the simplest way possible, she did not fear to be recognized. Finally, less than before, when she had not swallowed 3 (6?) Glasses of bourbons, and she still had the opportunity to rely on his reason (already potentially nonexistent).

Yes because being desperate does not stop her from maintaining her image! She was Toni Stark shit! No question that a photo of her drunk and alone does not circulate on the internet (even if photos of this kind should already exist in view of her party history), and even if JARVIS would probably not put long before the to erase. The raptors who served as journalists in New York would not train before seizing the news to make it a media scandal (very bad quality it must be admitted). In the past, Toni did not care what people could think of her, having gone so far as to chain scandals just to see her picture on the front page. But it was before, and here it is now. Now she's harboring a group of '' superheroes '' as stamped as she (she still held the medal to this day), and she had to be more careful, because, willy-nilly, she was part of that group .

And what kind of hero is seen drunk-dead? The kind she was not, the kind that cares little about the safety and well-being of citizens. Toni cared about civilians, more than the god from another world, the russian russian spy, the martyred assassin or the perfect soldier stuck in the 40s. Bruce cared as much about it as she did. He had gone as far as possible to avoid being a threat, but he had been brought back, and he still had a hard time feeling comfortable in the tower, in the middle of this big city and its inhabitants, what Toni could understand. She cared for people, innocent people. They were the reason she started making weapons, and that was the same reason why she stopped producing years later. She wanted these people, whose protection was her priority, to be confident that they could believe that this little sick club was watching over them. No question then that the whole world has knowledge of her moods, and no question either to drink at the tower, where the entire team could serve her this look of moralistic pseudo-concerned marked by obvious disappointment. Even her lab was not sure, what guarantee did she have that JARVIS would not stop her drinking as she wanted? Her AI was designed to obey her orders, but also to ensure her well-being, and not sure that artificial intelligence agrees with her on what is good or not for her.

That's why she, Toni Stark, the most pretentious, proud and arrogant woman of that time, and probably one of the most intelligent (if not the most intelligent), was there, moping on her fate. A fate that, far from being enviable, was not all that bad.

She was in good health, her armor was on top, Dumm-E, U and Butterfinger were doing just fine, just like JARVIS, Pepper was in great shape and ready to drag her by the skin of the buttocks to more boring meetings than the others, and Rhodey was currently on a secret commando mission for all except for her since she had hacked into the state system to know everything about the mission in question. The problem did not come from others, it came from her, from her head, from her mind.

There was the problem.

She would never admit it aloud, but she was fucked, totally fucked from the inside. Why ? Because she had spent 3 months in a cave in Afghanistan, came out with an arc reactor screwed into the chest and the death of a recent friend but no less valuable on the conscience. Because after that, she had to face the fact that this kidnapping had been orchestrated by the one she considered at the time as a father, and that this man had later found the death of her hand. Because after all that, she had not been able to trust anyone, let alone after she learned that the Shield had sent Natasha to spy on her in her own company. Because after meeting the hero of her childhood, who was also the demon of her adolescence, she had to rush into a hole in space, to see the nothingness. Because beyond the powerful and impervious armor she had forged, she was self-centered and upright, a woman, a human, too proud to confide her problems, preferring to bury them for a day like this she can bring everything out.

Except that she was having more and more trouble preventing her thoughts from going black, which meant she had enough for tonight. That and the fact that she had to go twice to get up without risking falling. The fresh air made her crazy as the alcohol heated her blood. Toni walked slowly, she had come on foot and was not really near the tower, quite the contrary. And she was not particularly eager to return, although considering the late hour she would not meet anyone before reaching her floor.

Finally, before thinking about how she would avoid her team mates, it might be better to focus on her current mission, namely to come back in one piece. Project whose outcome seemed suddenly less secure as somebody was grabbing her arm to drag her into an alley. She was pressed against a wall violently, her breath cutting for a moment. Toni saw 4 vaguely distinct shapes, men seen their build, but at such a level of drunkenness she did not trust her head so much, so they could very well be more or less than that. The grip on her forearm was still there, strong and threatening, keeping her in place.

«You're alone doll?»

Toni wondered if the guy would take the trouble to vomit on him, the foul breath of the guy does not mix with all the alcohol ingested. She finally reacted when a hand rested on her hip, but had no time to act that already the man was withdrawn from against her and projected on the opposite wall. Her instinct took over and she put her hand on her wrist, searching for an effective defense, and panting when she could not find her watch. It must have fallen, it must have fallen. Toni threw herself on her knees to grope the floor in search of the object, narrowing her eyes to see something in the dark. The unknown-chivalrous-dangerous-and-potentially-enemy-but-it-is-not-sure (she would find a better nickname later) obviously had not the same problem judging the complaints and moans that she heard in the background. A crackle echoed at a moment, followed by a muffled cry, but Toni was too worried to worry about it. This watch was connected to JARVIS, she had deactivated for this evening, a mistake obviously.

She felt pain in her chest, a sign of an impending anxiety attack. Toni had a pause before starting again, with more precipitation this time. The background noises had ceased, now the only sound she could tell was the steps that came in her direction, coupled with her erratic breathing. The cold (too cold) and strong (too strong) grip that came down on her shoulder to squeeze her was the death blow and she poured the contents of her stomach to the ground, ignoring the growl that man let out.

She struggled a lot, moaned a little, or the opposite. Exhausted and the body painfully numb, Toni surrendered, leaving her mind to slip into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter, I want to thank those who have come forward, it's really nice. Feel free to leave a comment!

She was going to die, she could not survive, not possible. Not when a flock of elephants seemed stuck in her skull. Toni moaned piteously, refusing to open her eyes. She had a headache, back, shoulder, and pride. She had been nil the day before, pitiful even. She was very beautiful the elite superheroes, unable to defend against a few idiots in the streets. Toni had been lucky to be accompanied, she was not weak (forgetting the day before) but having a member of her team at her side in such a situation was a boon.

She straightened up, opening her eyes wide, closing them just as fast, then opening them once and for all. Her head was spinning and the rays of the sun passing through the curtains attacked her eyes, but she did not forget her revelation.

The day before, Toni was alone, no one had come with her. Bruce was clearly not one to get drunk, Clint and Natasha were busy talking in low voices about things she did not want-and could- know,Thor was on Asgard and Cape on a mission. She had gone out alone, had vaguely warned others of her departure before turning off Jarvis's command on her watch ...

She got up immediately, shook the blanket, checked the floor, peering around her like a hysteric to finally put her eyes on her precious watch, simply placed on the small bedside table next to her bed.

She sighed with relief as she grabbed the object. Her little crisis will have at least allowed her to realize that one, she was not at home, two, she had a headache, three, she was aching everywhere, all her limbs being sore and numb. Toni inspected the watch from every angle, checking each part, an anxious fold on the forehead, allowing it to grind the buttons once it was sure of the positive state of her precious technology.

'' Miss ''

Toni smiles as she hears Jarvis "Hi J, it's good to hear you."

"Like, I followed you last night through the security camera before you get lost at the entrance of Hell's Kitchen, I'm sorry Miss."

'' Do not be, I should not have cut the watch, it was stupid and dangerous ... '' Grumbled Toni, she would never have admitted this to anyone, but Jarvis was her baby, so it went

'' I detect several hematomas, Miss, in the back and on your arms and shoulders, using a soothing balm would be highly recommended to minimize the pain and discomfort. '' Jarvis spoke in a pinch, almost unhappy tone, making smile Toni.

'' It's nothing J, I've known worse, I can survive this '' Plaisant the young woman.

'' I have to insist .. ''

"Jarvis, stop," Toni cut him off. "I'm fine then stop it. I do not need care for such a small problem ''

"My punishment for being so stupid!" She added mentally.

Jarvis did not answer, and Toni sighed. Seeing the AI worried for her warmed her heart a little, making her even more miserable inside. Who apart from her was so far from the rest of the world that the only person to worry about her was a machine? No one, no doubt.

"Right now, all I need is a good shower."

"The room on your left contains one Miss," Jarvis said.

"Thank you," replied Toni, standing up, taking the watch with her. "By the way, can you tell me where I am?"

'' You are currently in a hotel near the 10th avenue in Hell's Kitchen, your room is number 12, you have a bathroom with shower, toilet, mirror, ... ''

"Get Jarvis off."

"According to the hotel's electronic register, you were admitted around 1:00 am, and your night was paid. Breakfast is not included in the tax ''

'' Paid? By whom? "She asked as she took advantage of the hot water.

"It's not indicated."

Toni frowned, puzzled. She thought for a moment, there were not 36 solutions to the problem. She had not come here alone, and it was certainly not one of her attackers who, with a touch of kindness, had taken her to a hotel. Any passer-by was unlikely, the person would have left her there or called the police. So his knightly stranger was no doubt the one who had brought her here. It remained to know who exactly, and why.

Toni stepped out of the shower, refreshed and in a better mood. She fixed her reflection in the mirror, finding that she looked better than before her shower. She winced as she saw the stain of a dripping green-violet covering the top of her arm and her left shoulder. She found the same on her back, on her right side, and could not help but be intrigued. She was too intrigued at the moment, and she did not like it, she preferred the answers rather than the questions. Toni palpated her shoulder, moved her, stopped because the movement was unpleasant, and groaned in frustration.

"Miss?" Jarvis's robotic voice to English accent brought her back to Earth.

"I was pressed against a wall, loud. I understand why I have a hematoma in this place .. But there ... "Tony murmured, touching his aching shoulder." This is strange, because I did not receive any shock at that place. ''

"Are you sure you did not have a hit, or a brutal contact at this location? Maybe you do not remember it? "

"I was drunk Jarvis, but I have enough confidence in my memory to say no, I was not shocked. The only time my shoulder has been touched is by the guy who rescued me, just before I was down, and I doubt that a simple grip makes that kind of blue. So either I was struck while I was unconscious, or something escapes me .. ''

"If you had been hit while you slept, I do not think your shoulder would be the only place with a wound mark," Jarvis remarked.

"Just, and unless I was brought back by Hulk, Thor, or Captain, it seems unlikely to me that a normal person would have the strength to leave a hematoma of this size with one touch." Toni narrowed her eyes, still watching her arm '' Unless it's not a normal person ... ''

'' An optimized Mademoiselle? ''

"Maybe ..." The brunette blew hard and rubbed her face vigorously, "But it's too much thinking so early in the morning."

''It is 10 o'clock''

"That's what I say. You know what would make me really happy J? "

'' The nearest coffee is an 8-minute walk, at this time there should be a few people but the waiting time should be no more than 10 minutes. '' Jarvis replied.

"You're the best," Toni chanted.

'' Of course, Miss, it's my job after all. It seems to me, however, that you do not have the money to buy the coffee in question. ''

"Well, I have 8 minutes of walking to think about what I'm going to say to convince them to let me pay later, with my natural charm it should be fine!"

Toni put on her clothes the night before, congratulating herself on not having vomited on them, took her watch and left the room. She went to the reception, held by a woman with a wrinkled face and an embittered look. Toni took her best smile and tried to be polite.

"Hello, I'm here to sell you the key to the room number ..." She thought for a moment "12?"

"Give." The woman was cold and her tone dry.

Toni could play that too, but she had learned after years of practice that appearing playful and cheerful was the most effective way to piss off naturally unpleasant people, so she took her slimmest voice and her air more silly, just for fun.

"I also wanted to ask you if, by chance, you could remind me how I arrived here yesterday, or this morning as you wish."

"A man brought you, he paid, dropped you, and then left," the old woman replied curtly.

"Can you give me a description?"

"Tall, brown, muscular enough for you to wear," Toni restrained herself from answering him maliciously. ''not talkative.''

"Did you see his eyes?"

'' I do not spend my time shouting at all my clients ''

"So you're looking at some of them ..." Toni mumbled.

''Excuse me ?''

''Nothing important. So you did not see his eyes? "

"No, I did not see his eyes, I just know he left that for you."

Toni grasped what the woman was giving her. Her mysterious stranger had left her change and a note: for the taxi.  
She snorted, gallant boy! His money was going to be very useful to her, not for the taxi, though. Toni did not bother to thank the woman, she turned and walked to the exit.

'' Wait '' Toni turned to the old woman, who handed her a pair of sunglasses '' A customer found that on the floor, it's yours? ''

Toni smiles '' Of course! ''

Once outside, the glasses on her nose, she let herself be guided by Jarvis.

"If I can afford Miss, it does not seem to me that these glasses are yours .."

"The one who lost them had only to pay more attention, I turn there?"

''Yes''

'' More, now I have money for my coffee! '' Rejoices the brunette, ignoring the surprised look of people around, who still saw a woman talking alone in the street.

"Should I contact Mr. Hogan to get you a car for the return?"

'' So do J, specify that something discreet would be appreciated. ''

"He tells you that he will be at the coffee where you go in 20 minutes, he also adds that the cars available to him are not suited to a so-called discreet attitude." Jarvis reported.

"But he's so insolent, the bastard!" Toni was indignant, a smile still stuck to her lips.

'' I also specify that you have several voicemail messages and mails waiting Miss. ''

'' From? ''

"Miss Potts in majority, do you want to listen to them?"

"No J, because what is the current priority?"

'' Your coffee ''

'' My coffee, '' confirmed Toni.


End file.
